my inmortal
by Aranza
Summary: Capitulos con songfics de zutara!. Todos los capitulos llevarán una canción de Evanescence traducida*
1. my inmortal

_**songfic de zutara**_

_**''my inmortal''**_

**estoy cansada de estar aqui**

Zuko estaba arrinconado junto a appa cenando.

¿porque? porque no lo había perdonado, porque no lo aceptaba?

El había cambiado, estaba ahora ayudando al avatar, estaba en contra de su padre y lo más que quería era que ella lo aceptara...

**sufriendo por mis miedos de la infancia**

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus piernas dobladas hacía su pecho, comiendo, a duras penas, casi obligada, y era por este mismo extraño comportamiento que sus amigos estaban tan preocupados Y todo... desde que el príncipe se unió al grupo.

**y si te tienes que ir, vete sin nada que decir...**

Katara se levantó y retiró los demás platos de sus compañeros, los fue a lavar, mientras se distraía en sus pensamientos.

Tanto así que no sintio como alguien apoyaba sus brazos fuertes en su pequeña cintura.

**tu voz permanece aqui, en un terrible dolor...**

-¡¡zuko!!- katara le dijo exaltada.

-¿que ocurre maestra agua?

Katara fruncio un poco el ceño y luego le dijo:

-¿que quieres zuko?

-Quiero que me respondas algo... ¿porque tanto odio contra mi?

Katara le sonrio maliciosamente, y luego le dijo:

-Por que eres mi enemigo y siempre lo serás

**Que no puede sanar, se siente tan real...**

Zuko cerro los ojos, aceptando la bofetada por parte de la amiga del avatar,

se lo merecía y como tal, lo aceptaria, como el hombre que era, como el honor y el orgullo que alguna vez tuvo...

**Hay tanto que el tiempo no borrara...**

La joven comenzo a botar lágriimas, el maestro fuego solo la miraba tristemente.

Tenía dos opciones, quedarse y protegerla o irse y volver a lastimarla

Y eso ya no podía ser, debía optar por la primera , la chica estaba tan herida... ¿que mas le podía hacer?

**Al llorar tus lágrimas he de secar...**

-katara, katara porfavor, se fuerte...

-No puedo zuko, no puedo...

Mientras seguia llorando, zuko le levanto el rostro, apoyo sus manos en el y luego, en un momento desesperado, la besó...

**Al gritar tus, miedos he de auyentar...**

Quizás fue por eso... o quizas fue porque lo necesitaba, porque lo esperaba y lo ansiaba.

O quizás... simplemente porque lo amaba.

**tome tu mano al caminar, siempre tendrás...**

-Te sientes mejor?

-Si... gracias- dijo secandose las lágrimas.

Zuko no resistió y la volió a besar, pero esta vez fue algo mutuo.

Ambos salieron de la cocina, hacia la habitación de zuko, sin separa sus bocas...

**TODO DE MI...**


	2. taking over me

_**''my inmortal''**_

_**(taking over me) **_

**Tu no me recuerdas, pero yo me acuerdo de ti**

¿Que era exactamente lo que había pasado?

No recordaba nada, pero aún sentía esa sensación de calor en el cuerpo. No se había atrevido a mirar hacía el lado, pero sabía muy bien que estaba acompañado.  
La prescencia que lo mantenia sumergido en sus pensamientos, poco a poco se despertaba.

**Estoy acostada, despierta y trato no pensar en ti**

¡¡que frío!! ¿Porque el calor se había hido derrepente? Miró a sus brazos, y en ellos encontro la respuesta.  
Su compañero de cama no la abrazaba... de un momento a otro la había soltado, y sí... esto no estaba bien, pero... era amor, amor puro... y el no podía echarse atrás, no ahora.

**¿Pero quien puede decidir que soñar?**

Sin pensarlo dos veces zuko se volteo y vio esos ojos tan azules como el océano, que lo miraban con el mas grande de los cariños del mundo.

- Katara, katara yo... - El ya había decidido romper el silencio.  
- Lamentas esto zuko?  
Eso retumbó en su cabeza... ¿de verdad lo lamentaba?

**Y yo sueño...  
**

Katara lo miraba con esos ojos lagrimosos, apunto de dejar su orgullo y largarse a llorar.  
¿Pero que pasaba con el maestro fuego? Que!!... ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos?... Porque tan cruel y tan insenible...  
No le costaba para nada darse cuenta de las miradas que ella le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía limpiándose el sudor de cada arduo entrenamiento con Aang .  
¿Tan díficil era?

**Creo en ti  
**

- No Katara, sabes que no sería capaz...

Oh!!, escuchar eso era algo gratificante, gratificante tanto para el cuerpo como para el corazón.

-Yo, lamento haber dicho eso... quizás no debí...

- Estabas en todo tu derecho, pequeña...

Y la palabra prqueña se escuchaba como un dulce susurro escapado de los labios del principe mas divino.

**Renunciare a todo solo para encontrarte...**

-De verdad me amas?

-Lo pones en duda?

-Bueno...

-Sabes katara... no recuerdo nada de lo que paso entre nosotros.

No!!, no otra vez!! Todo estaba llendo tan bien... ¿Porque debía arruinarse todo...? Talvez era el solo hecho de ser tan opuestos... tan opuestos como lo son _el fuego y el agua..._

**Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar**

Ya no aguantaba más, con rabia sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su delicado rostro... sin control ni permiso alguno.

Zuko se sentía horrible, pero finalmente le sonrió divertido mientras ella lo miraba extrañada. ¿Que ocurría? Porque le había dicho eso y ahora sonreía... definitivamente no lo entendía.

**Tu tienes control sobre mi!!**

- Pero... podrías recordarmelo?

Katara le sonrió abiertamente mientras le besasba la mejilla.

-Te amo zuko

-Yo tambien te amo katara.

Y ambos chicos volverían a su actividad nocturna.

* * *

_**Ojala que les haya gustado y quedaran conformes con la segunda parte.  
Ya vendra la tercera.  
Sobre borrar este fic: ¡¡claro que no!! es mi primer fic de avatar y bueno, tiene algo mas de importancia.**_

_**Hasta luego... solo reviews**._


	3. My last breath

_'' __**my inmortal''**_

_**(my last breath)**_

**Espérame amor**

Todos empacaban lo necesario para este gran viaje, que ... puede que fuera el último.  
El cometa de Sozin aparecería pronto, sin duda este sería su último día juntos... pero todo cambiaría si Katara aceptara irse con él una vez terminada esta tonta guerra, una vez que Aang venciera a su propio padre, una vez quue el fuera aceptado por su nación y una vez que recuperara su honor perdido.

**Sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho...**

Katara organizaba los grupos en los que todos se dirigirían a su destino..., todo estaba bien, hasta que sintió unos brazos que la apresaban con la ternura mas delicada jamás vista por los ojos de la campesina.

**Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y no tengo miedo...**

Y si no era el... ¿quien mas?...  
- Hoy todo se puede acabar.

- Zuko, porfavor... no hables así...

- Pero es la verdad!! Vamos a un lugar mas privado para poder hablar...

Recorrieron ambos con la mas grande de las prisas, todo el sendero que rodeaba el templo, pues no había tiempo que perder, partirían en unas horas.

**¿Me escuchas?**

- Katara, debes decidirte, ¿cual será nuestro futuro?, nuestro destino...  
- ¿Nuestro?- dijo la joven enarcando la ceja , con una sonrisita burlona.  
- No te pongas sárcastica, sabes que te amo, sabes que esa noche... significo mucho para mí... Significo nuestra unión, una unión duradera y sincera, ¿porque significo lo mismo para ti?... ¿verdad?.  
Y ella lo miro con los ojos extrañados, preguntandose desde cuando había aflorado esa personalidad tierna y encantadora del joven príncipe.

**¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?**

-Yo... yo Zuko, no se que decir, me tomas por sorpresa...

- Zuko!, eres un mentiroso! Siempre me hiciste el mayor daño posible, siempre quisiste vencerme!  
- Pero... No vas a resentirte ahora.. ¿o si?  
- No losé Zuko!!...

Y se dio la vuelta enojada, corriendo hacia el templo otra vez, dejando solo y apenado al maestro fuego.

**Guardando mi ultimo aliento**

Zuko trotó en su máxima velocidad, sin alcanzarla...  
- Katara ... ¡¡Katara porfavor!!

Toph, la que descansaba mientras Sokka, Aang y Sukki arreglaban todo, Sintió venir al principe, en cuanto lo ''vio'' le dijo :  
- La princesita acaba de encerrarse en su habitación. Partiremos mañana temprano, hoy lo cancelamos, por culpa de la maestrita agua.

**Seguro dentro de mi**

Los sollozos se escuchaban desde afuera de la habitación, cuando él los escucho, quizo golpear a todos y tambien asi mismo por ser tan idiota.

Pero... ¿idiota porque? Si solo le había dicho que la amaba, que quería vivir con ella por el resto de su vida.  
Decidió entrar a la habitación, pero era imposible , estaba cerrada...

**¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?**

- Abre Katara! Porfavor abre!!  
Pero el llanto no cesaba, si no que se escuchaba de una manera mas desoladora.  
Debía respetarla.

- Adios Katara

**Dulce luz extasiante que muere aquí esta noche**

Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió...

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a continuarlo.  
Y nada mas, luego vendrá la cuarta parte!  
Hasta luego.**


End file.
